King of Saiyans
by ramasioti100
Summary: Bardock's fateful encounter with Dodoria and his lackeys leads into a chain reaction that will bring the entire Saiyan race back into their rightful place as the strongest beings in the Seventh universe. A place from which Frieza must be removed, first.
1. Unforeseen Consequence

**King of Saiyans**

**Hello to everyone! Just as I wrote at the start of some chapters in other stories, this is a rather spawn-of-the-moment idea that I want to turn into a full-fleshed story of mine. Just a short fic with Bardock as the main character and much stronger than ever. Specially because here is where Bardock leads his people against Frieza. Rated M because I think of some gore and trying an adult scene just to see how it works so I can write other M stories. You were warned so if you don't want to read it then simply leave and never come back to read more of my naked awesomeness.**

**Heads up: we start just before heading to planet Meat. Then everything goes to Hell from there.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Unforeseen Consequence<strong>

The blue liquid swirled around the naked body of a man. All his features were those of a typical well-built soldier of war. His left cheek was scared and from his back there was a monkey tail coming out above his rear. Air bubbles escaped the man's breathing mask, as his body healed faster than normal beings did all the injures he had from his last battle. His name was Bardock, a low-class fighter from the Saiyan race, though his powers measured among the élite of his kind. Even the Saiyan King heard about his prowess worthy of any proud Saiyan.

The scar warrior was trying to awake, to stop seeing the nightmares that haunted his mind. For the last couple of hours, the palm-tree haired warrior had his brain plagued with weird scenes. Almost like flashbacks from a different time. He could see a little Saiyan child, who looked exactly like himself. But that kid was in another planet acting and behaving differently from any other Saiyan. He trained in places Bardock had never seen before, like a white place that stretched as far as the eye could go. But there was also Frieza in his fast-pacing visions. The short-sized ivory-skinned reptile tyrant, who had slaved them almost a decade ago fighting against his second son, who was now a full-grown adult. His son was the perfect copycat of himself.

But what were this visions? They couldn't be the future. No one could see the future. It was too far-fetched even for a low-class Saiyan with strength of Elite.

"_Wait a second! That green guy in Kanassa said something about that... foresight thing_" The scar warrior thought to himself, remembering his last minutes in his last purging mission with his comrades.

The images in Bardock's mind shifted back into that fateful day. It was just a couple of hours that the events had transpired yet it looked like an entire lifetime ago.

"_I have given you this power so you can save what little nobility is left of your kind. Mine has already fallen under your tyrant's reign_" The blue flames-covered green alien stated his last words before burning to a crisp by Tora's blast "_But you can make the difference, Bardock_" The Saiyan was amazed that the alien creäture knew his name. Specially when he was sure that he had never mentioned it before "_Change your fate, and you shall change the universe_" That was the moment when he had blacked out.

Bardock's closed eyes narrowed even more, his eyebrows frowning and his fists balling with strength. Without him wanting a white aura started to erupt around his healed body, the medical water boiling by the increasing temperature of his rapidly growing ki.

* * *

><p>Outside the healing pod, two lab-coated scientists checked the vital signs of the injured warrior. There was suddenly a spike of energy detected by the machines.<p>

"What's going on Malaka?" The human-looking alien called Planthorr asked dumbstruck by the Saiyan's actions inside the chamber. The healing water was heating up by a sudden emerging ki source. The reptilian science guy called Malaka typed a couple of things in the machines. He got no good response when things started beeping out loudly. And not in the good way.

"I don't know, his power is just increasing without stop!" The reptilian scientist responded with a shocked tone while every mechanical instrument started to short-circuit around him. A machine then exploded, creating a small shockwave in the laboratory. The two doctors almost fell to the floor by the disruptive power going around. For a moment the entire room and possible the entire building trembled to the very core.

Then the earthquakes stopped and a small ring sound came from the pod with a more positive tune. The healing liquid drained away from the enclosed cubicle leaving the unclad scar-faced man.

The medical chamber slidded open, the figure of the low-class warrior Bardock in full naked splendor of eleven inches at view without a care or bothered. Unlike many other races in the universe, Saiyans cared very little for clothing. They normally used the Planet Trade armors to show their allegiance but they were pretty much useless in a fight even as unrestrictive of movement as they could be.

The doctors were looking at the recovered patient, surprise written all over their green and human faces. This wasn't the first time Bardock arrived back to the planet completely battered and near-death but this was the first time his Zenkai had boosted up beyond the chart. Not many Saiyans obtained its full benefits because they never survived from their grave wounds. And right now that higher boost had utterly bypassed the king's power level. It was obvious that the scar-faced low-class fighter had more in reserve than what met the common eye.

"Bardock, are you feeling okay?" Malaka asked his sight fixed on the back-to-full-power warrior of the Saiyan race.

"Never been better" The Scar-cheek Saiyan replied with a confident grin, already putting his new clothes and then his shoulder-less green and black Armor over his chiseled physique. His mind darted back to the memories of the apparent future but the male fighter blocked them away. He didn't want any of that physic annoyance hassling him in the middle of a fight.

"Where did my team go?" The healed squad leader asked towards the scientists placing his red-lensed power-detecting machine called scouter on his left eye. The last he knew was the green bug of Kanassa sneaking on him from behind.

"They left just a couple of hours ago towards planet Meat" Planthorr explained towards his most-recurrent patient.

"Then I should hurry" Bardock stated with a smile plastered on his face, dashing to the outside in a blurring motion that the science men had never seen before. Sheets of paper flew away by the sheer air force created.

"What was his new power level?" The bearded human-like doctor asked towards his colleague. Malaka stammered his answer.

* * *

><p>Just hours later after departing from the ten times gravity Planet Vegeta, Bardock's attack pod door opened and the Saiyan jumped out of it with eagerness in his scar-cheek face. His eyes darted over the barren land of the new planet he was visiting for the new mission. This had obviously once been a city. Until his crew arrived. The smoking corps of the native red-and-black armor-like skinned aliens were still fresh on the arid plant-less soil. Bardock's hand clicked his scouter already scanning for any nearby energies. There was one of two thousand going lower and lower with other four presences of six thousand and one of twenty-two thousand.<p>

"_What the..._" The scar Saiyan thought to himself not understanding anything. Non of his comrades' powers reached the élite level that every Saiyan with at least two brain cells wished to posses and brag about to everyone. That power was even beyond the king Vegeta. He instantly shot towards the place through the air with a blue aura around him, a feeling of dread running wild in his guts.

* * *

><p>The pack of four armored-dressed aliens casually dropped the dead body of the Saiyan male called Tora. His blue-and-black armor was gone a gaping hole in his guts his intestines barely burnt pieces scattered over the ground. Nearby the also cheese-holed Borgos and Shugesh were lying dead with blank stares in their own eyes, their bowels spilled over the blood-stained battlefield. Although at this point it would be more acurate the term of carnage land. The natives Meatians and the invader Saiyans were now dead corpses to rot on the same grave.<p>

"So pathetic. How can Lord Frieza be afraid of this garbage?" One of Frieza's soldiers asked rhetorically towards his squad friend.

There was a low rumble coursing through the ground, a bleeding figure still standing in front of the Planet Trade Elites. The figure belonged to a female Saiyan, her right hand clutching a severe wound on her left shoulder. She had short messy black hair that framed her beautiful purple-eyed face. She normally had a nicely endowed body worth drooling. Now, however, her body was full of painful bruises, her former battle armor long gone and only her black-scorched pink underclothes covered what had to be covered.

"Look here boys, the whore came back for more!" The horned-head leader of the squad taunted, his teammates stupidly laughing.

The Saiyaness called Fasha stood her ground not backing down from death anytime soon. She was a fighter through and through and she had never been afraid of being outmatched. The female refused to give up so easily. That was a lesson that came naturally to her like breathing. Her fellow teammates had already fallen like if they were nothing and without putting a scratch on their opponents. Something she was about to rectify soon enough if she could muster enough strength.

Scratch that, she was going to without a shadow of a doubt.

"A tough bitch, uh?" One of the soldiers taunted cracking his knuckles stepping forward like if he owned the place "If you weren't a disgusting monkey, we would already have our way with you" Even now that the pain run wild on her body, Fasha could still jerk an eyebrow by the brainless remark. Honestly some Saiyans kids could come up with something better than that.

"Yeah, so possible with asexual pansies like you" Fasha replied with her own taunting smile. The blood dribbling on her teeth only made her look more maniac. The four fighters frowned angry by the remarks. The bitch wasn't giving up so easily. For élite fighters from Frieza's army, they were being mocked big time by a clown.

"Shut up!" one of the aliens yelled, his hand shooting an air Kiai that sent Fasha careening backwards her body limp through the air.

But something caught her. The Saiyaness barely opened her swollen eyes, when they weighted more than a freaking planet. Yet she could still recognize the person that holded her up without missing a beat.

"Bardock" Fasha whispered her beaten voice sounding upbeat for the first time in what seemed like days of continuous agony. The squad leader let her lying in the floor meters away from the attackers. Soon-to-be-dead attackers.

"Easy there Fasha. It's my turn now" Bardock stated with half a grin. Even on such a situation the Saiyan knew how to remain slightly arrogant. Not that his comrades hadn't been different when they were alive. The thoughts only angered him but he was thankful someone survived.

"Smartass" The female responded with a weak smile. But hell she was glad to get a replacement. Bardock's stare harden his body turning around and facing the four bastards, who dared to strike his squad. His scouter measured the four of them at the six thousand range. That left the question of who reach the twenty-two thousand.

"Look here, boys. The big man has decided to show his face" One of the Planet Trade thugs taunted again.

"Don't you mean, the big monkey?" Another soldier said with mockery. The four were so oblivious in at least checking their Scouters to confirm their theory.

The scar fighter clenched his hands, his teeth grinding and his blue aura combusting around his body. The ki swelled up the enemy' Scouters beeping madly.

"What the..." The apparent leader, a red-skinned alien with horns in his head stammered the numbers in display going up non-stopping "Ten thousand... Eleven... Twelve..." The next number was cut short when Bardock's lightning-fast front punch to the alien's ugly face made his entire skull exploded in a shower of gore from the sheer might behind the strike. The other elites had been too smacked to realize that now some of their friend's brain matter now besmirched their battle armors. The new reeking smell would be disgusting to normal noses but everyone was just shocked into a deep stupor to realize that little fact.

One of the elites finally reacted. He was purple skinned with a black-and-white armor. His hand shot up and fired a deadly blue beam. The angry Saiyan set his sight into his new victim, his fist punching the blast back to its place of origin like a casual fly. The élite idiot took his own blast head on and flew backwards head over heels. Bardock rocketed towards him, the ground beneath him shaking slightly by his take off. His body started spinning and gained a lethal amount of momentum. The weak élite fighter had no chance to fight back, when the deadly roundhouse bifurcated him right in his waist section without making a noise. Gushes of purple liquid spurted away from the halves. The remaining two soldiers had their eyes popping out of their sockets. They foolishly tried to escape by normal running. The scared fighter's would have shook his head by the stupid antics but he was angry beyond words. His left hand rose, a blue light shinning bright and aiming forward. The Energy Wave washed over the place engulfing the soldiers in full. Their organic particles evaporated down into nothing more but more ashes over the scorched area.

The weaken Fasha would like to gawk in surprise but found that to be a very painful action for her sore jaw. Her leader had completely owned the elite's asses. And apparently without breaking a sweat. That stun her harder than any strike she had received over her fight. It was marveling her senses that she was with someone so powerful. Fasha doubted than even Vegeta could have survived the four idiots. He was an idiot on his own right so he would be making friends instead of enemies.

However, the machine's beeping sound brought the warrior man's attention, who turned his head right. The scar Saiyan recognized the piece of walking fat. His name was Dodoria, one of Frieza's top lieutenants. Or ass-kisser, boot-cleaner and all the other names for pesky lap dogs.

The fat blob wasn't intimidated though. The four warriors were just little ants compared to his own power. He ranked the twenty-two thousand units! Only Frieza was stronger than that.

"Dodoria" The scar-faced Saiyan stated with a level tone but his body language indicated the opposite. So his visions weren't just a new form of madness. They were real. Frieza was going to terminate them like common bugs "Does Frieza have anything to say to me?" The fat alien snickered slightly. His boss had been growing bored with the Saiyans. As powerful as they were, non of them knew how to properly take an order and fulfill it. He coincidentally forgot to mention that the so-called monkeys were growing in strength. And in packs they were even more deadly.

"Actually, yes" The pink fat responded, a dark orange sphere instantly shinning in Dodoria's hand when he shot it forward "You are fired!" The orange blast covered everything at view, Bardock's eyes widening by the sheer incoming speed of the blast. For someone so fat Dodoria was obviously no weakling. The ki swallowed Bardock's body, the plumes of smoke kicking up and caving a long trench in its path of destruction.

After the smoke banished from the place, Bardock was incredibly still standing his ground, his forearms in front of him x-crossed. His armor was gone and his muscled body was covered in deep blood-oozing wounds and cuts. The Saiyan leader of the dead squad panted after having to over-exert his ki to nigh survive that last powerful energy blast. He dropped down to his knees feeling weaker with each second. For all of his new might, the scar fighter had been overpowered like a common third-class.

Dodoria walked forward barely surprised by the fact the simian had survived his blast. Only meant more time to have fun.

"Well Bardock, I guess Frieza was right in been concerned about your monkey's loyalty in the long run" The fat blob mentioned with a smirk. His foot shot up kicking him right in the mouth. Blood and saliva splashed from his loosen jawbone, his body falling on its back. Dodoria' smirk never faltered, his other foot now stomping right in the sternum. Each kick plow caved the soil for at least half a feet down. Bardock yelled in white-hot pain. He could hear his body slowly breaking apart, his rib-cage cracking under the fat bastard's attacks.

However, a yellow blast to the back of Dodoria's head halted the alien's attack. The energy didn't move the pink alien at all and he easily turned his head around. The beaten Fasha was back on her shaking feet, smoke raising from her hand after using her last reserve of ki. If it could help Bardock then it was worth loosing it.

"If you wanted to take your friend's place in Hell you only had to ask!" The fat blob exclaimed, his body swiftly disappearing with an after image and showing up right in front of the female. His hand grabbed her in the throat.

Bardock struggled to get back to his feet though it was something very pointless to do. Fasha was a few feet away, just like him near the point of no return. He wanted to save her but just couldn't feel the energy to do so. His eyes were getting heavier to keep open. He knew what it meant. Sweet blackness of Death, that would take away all of their pain in less than a second.

But Bardock didn't want that. He was a pure Saiyan, bread to fight the unfightable, to defeat the undefeatable. There would be no peace for him. Only fight. In life or death, the struggle for pride and glory would always rule his mind and body.

But his friends...they were like him...some of the few people he could call brothers of war. And now he would lost the last one of those friends of his.

"Well tough guy, if you want to play die to hard on me, then let's see how does your bitch play it!" The fat blob jeered strangling the Saiyaness just a bit stronger so to keep the game on. And if than pissed off the other Saiyan then it was a great bonus.

Dodoria smirked, his hand only getting tighter around Fasha's neck. The Saiyaness spat more blood from her mouth, her throat sore and not in the good way she would have wanted. The air was no longer going into her burning lungs. Just a bit more pressure and the sound of snapping would end everything.

"Now that I see you two, I think Lord Frieza may have overestimated you and your other pals" The fat alien stated with evil glee "Just fur-less simians that break so easily!" He was ready for the rupturing sound of the bones.

Bardock clutched his hands in tight fists. He slammed his knuckles on the hard granite floor using them for leverage to finally stand up on his weakening knees. The blood oozed from his bleeding lips. His black-colored eyes were embedding imaginary daggers on the pink-skinned fat bastard. And soon he would be embedding his fist through Dodoria's greasy guts.

"LET HER GO!" The male Saiyan's voice rumbled over the battlefield with a titanic echo. His almost clothe-less body started to shine with a golden hue, rocks and debris flying up by the new power surging from within his very body and spirit. The beeping of Dodoria's scouter increased without stop, registering a new power signal. The pink fat alien stepped back in fear, the numbers going up. His hand had let go of the female fighter dropping her almost knocked out. But she wasn't out yet. Fasha was alive and hearing everything around her.

"Thirty... Forty... Fifty!" The pink-skinned henchman yelled, before taking his scouter off, throwing it away. But it kept beeping and registering the new numbers. It turned off automatically before the mechanism exploded by overloading "This is just a trick! It's impossible!"

But to Bardock, the words had no meaning anymore. His Saiyan mind just lost itself in the subconscious fury, the prime instinct of blood lust and carnage that every Saiyan experimented when transforming into Ozaru, amplified many times over took him over. His eyes were shifting between deep onyx black and bright emerald-green, his spikes of palm-like hair rising by hurricane wind gusts.

The golden-shinning fighter folded his arms to the sides and screamed to the copper-red heavens above, his power expelling outwards finally in blinding gleam. The giant planet shuddered in devastating tremors as the universe basked in the ancient golden energies of a new mighty Super Saiyan.

The energy flow caused the beaten Saiyaness to narrow open her eyes, just a little bit to gaze whatever was happening. Her purple eyes widened suddenly forgetting her excruciating pain she was currently in. The female fighter was sure she was dreaming. But she couldn't pinch herself to test that theory because her hands were numb.

Dodoria back-stepped in terror. His arms were twitching unwittingly by the feeling of dread. He knew that the monkeys could transform into bigger monkeys thanks to the Full Moon. But the bizarre golden thing was brand new. And above all, a bad news for him.

The new golden Saiyan moved in a swift teleporting-like motion that took the pink fat alien by utter surprise. More surprising was the golden-charged punch that hit Dodoria in the guts, going straight through him, the Saiyan hand covered in thick dark-purple blood. The fat henchman alien never saw it coming, before dying instantly. Just like Bardock had promised he would do.

The golden scar fighter removed his arm from the fat dead corpse, anger still boiling through his ki pumped-up body. The bastard deserved to have suffered more. Much more.

His green eyes were suddenly fixed on the alien sky. He couldn't settle with the weaklings of the herd. He needed to find the strongest, the one that was pulling the strings. The one that carried power to be a challenge. The one that deserved to die by his hands around the neck once he had squashed the life out of him.

Frieza.

* * *

><p>The Saiyaness just couldn't react to what was right in front of her. She surely was in Hell, there was no other option available for her. It couldn't be Bardock. She shook her head. She had seen him transform and still couldn't believe it. But maybe, just maybe, it could be her squad leader.<p>

"Bardock, is it you?" The short-haired woman asked in utter confusion, her voice hoarse but definitely perceptible for a Saiyan keen hearing. She was certain that what she saw was no illusion created from her blood lost or a magical technique meddling with her mind.

With a dashing movement at light speed the new golden fighter was in the split of a second next to her teammate. He had heard her clearly. The unexpected arrival made her body recall back on instincts. But on her present physical condition she only managed to jolt back an inch or two.

"Yes. But if you mean how I transformed, I just don't know" The Saiyan leader replied in full honesty, his emerald eyes looking at her. With a sigh of relaxation his body returned to black-haired and less bulkiness. Fasha's hand tried to push her up to her feet but she didn't rose an inch before falling on her butt. Bardock snickered but knew that his mate was nowhere near to do things on her own.

"Easy there. You are in no condition to walk" The leader stated trying to keep Fasha stable.

"You don't say?" She asked sardonically. The Saiyan leader of the former squad wanted to smile. She was a Saiyan to the end, stubborn like Hell. That was one of the things he liked about Fasha.

With a fast movement, the scar fighter picked his last-living teammate in a bridal style. He was injured too, but after his sudden morph into gold he was now slightly stronger and re-energize. He woudl still need medical attention but he could hold until that. The Saiyan woman blushed behind her bruised cheeks by the position she was now in.

"This is so humiliating" The purple-eyed Saiyaness exclaimed as Bardock strolled away from the corpse-filled battlefield.

"Please, I bet you are loving this. After all, you are being carried by the Legendary Super Saiyan" His answer was a smack in the head that caused both Saiyans to wince in pain. The two decided to remain silent

"Where's your ship?" Bardock asked looking around the battle-ravaged land. It was obvious his teammates had put a great performance before Frieza's lapdogs had sneaked into them once tired from cleansing the cities. The female looked around but found nothing.

"Oh Great, those bastards might have blasted it so I couldn't escape" Fasha exclaimed anger in her tone. For mere grunts, they were rather clever planners. Or maybe Frieza was and they just carried the deed. Mostly the latter option.

"Guess mine will have to suffice" The Saiyan man said, not noting the even bigger blush on the woman. Confined in a small one-person ship with the man, who any warrior woman with enough brain cells would love to have. She had experienced a little crush on her team leader when she first joined the team, but she once thought she could get over it. But the situation wasn't making her change her mind.

The attack pod left the alien planet carrying the last two Saiyans from a dead squad.

* * *

><p>Casually sitting on a technological hover chair the ivory-skinned tyrant called Frieza stared through a window towards the blackness of space inside his spacecraft. A glass of wine dangled from his fingers never slipping away from his grasp. His mind pondered the hundred different ways for him to exterminate the flee-covered simians that called themselves Saiyans. The Icejinn could easily blow up the planet and enjoy the ensuing fireworks from outer space. He could breathe in the middle of the vacuüm so no harm for him there. Or he could go down to the planet and exterminate the monkeys one by one in a good old-fashioned hunting season. Thanks to their stupid pride nonsense they would all try to avenge their fallen apes by attacking one by one no matter how weak they were. They would only be making a straight line for him to send them the Afterlife.<p>

"Lord Frieza!" The light-skinned effeminate lieutenant called Zarbon run into the Icejinn's room in a hurry. He then realized his foolish mistake and bowed to one knee.

"Yes, Zarbon?" The tyrant asked taking a sip from the wine not bothering in turning around and see his lackey. Even on dire situations, the second son of Cold remained arrogant and nonchalant. Only his father could kill him after all, so he had no one to be afraid off.

"Sire, we lost contact with Dodoria on Planet Meat just an hour ago" The alien servant responded obediently but also frantically.

"Quite odd" The Icejinn stated with a level tone. He ordered Dodoria to take care off a group of low-class Saiyans. He knew those simians were the weakest beings in the whole universe. But if given the proper time then their powers could rapidly increase. In groups they were a force than already rivaled his own Ginyu Squad.

But non of them could be a Super Saiyan. That was just a stupid legend that satiated their simian's overgrown ego.

Taking his mind out of that particular topic, the leader of the Northern Galaxy finally spun his chair around to face his minion.

"Take a small team and find out what happen" The ivory-skinned short lizard ordered his tone still cool-headed "The destruction of those chimps can wait for a more couple of days" While he had planned to destroy them as quickly as possible, Frieza also realised that waiting for a day or two wouldn't change the obvious result of his victory.

Zarbon looked amazed but didn't complain with his boss' new orders. It would mean his instant death if he did.

"Yes sir. I shall return in two days" The alien responded and stood up. He left towards the Attack Pods while his boss casually spun around again to look at space.

In two days he would have news and then five days for him to reach Planet Vegeta. The location he was on was one of the furthest from the Northern Galaxy. In fact he was in his brother's territory near the limits of the Eastern Galaxy. But what could Cooler do against him? He was weaker than Frieza. Maybe if Frieza was lucky he would end his brother's life before or after the monkey Genocide.

No matter the time, the triumph would be his to claim.

* * *

><p><strong>Notes from Chapter 1:<strong>

**Bardock healed stronger than his movie counterpart.**

**There was also a change with the Kanassian' speech.**

**Did anybody catch the secret meaning when Bardock walked out of the healing pod? Really, the number was there for everyone to read.**

**I never knew Fasha power level or any other Saiyan in Bardock's crew so from this point forwards I just invent them.**

**The fight was different but you should have expected that.**

**Bardock isn't with Gine. She doesn't exist in this timeline. Kakarot's and Raditz's mother is Hanasia from Dragon Ball Multiverse. You don't like her, then go complain with Toriyama.**

**One week, people. That's all you need to change the Saiyan's fate for eternity.**

* * *

><p><strong>Power Levels:<strong>

**Bardock:**

Healed (Bigger Zenkai): 15,000

Super Saiyan: 750,000

**Fasha:**

Full power: 4,500

**Dodoria:** 22,000

**Dodoria's Squad:** 6,000 each

**Frieza:**

First form: 530,000

**Zarbon:** 25,000

* * *

><p><strong>And so Bardock has started a path into power that can't be stopped. Not even by Frieza. What to do about him? See next chapter and find out!<strong>


	2. The Strongest Among Us

**King of Saiyans**

**The second chapter of my story. We got off amazingly, just 11 reviews with the first chapter! By the way, for the guest reviewers, you are not telling me something new. ****So far I have planned this story to have five or six chapters so you can have a clear image of how much is left to come. Remember, only Bardock and the Saiyans need is a week. Read the chapter and see the start of the plan.**

**Also, the next chapter might take me a while because there will be an adult scene in the middle of it and I'm not exactly good at writing those scenes yet.**

**This chapter may have been a bit rushed. Considering I'm updating this story at 3 o'clock in the morning, then you can't blame me for having mistakes.**

**But let's enjoy it anyway!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: The Strongest Among Us<strong>

The white-colored Saiyan pod crashed the impact-cushions on Planet Vegeta and its entrance slid opened. The two beaten Saiyans walked out of their shared ship, Bardock now helping Fasha to stay on her swollen and boot-less feet. She still had some pride to save and being carried away like a weakling wasn't good for her image as a fighter.

Not that she would have minded been carried by Bardock into a more private place. She tried to shook her head. The bloodlost was really making her hallucinate a lot.

Foot PTO soldiers arrived to receive them on the hangar.

"Sir, do you need anything?" One of the soldiers, a green-skinned alien with snake features asked to the injured warriors. Bardock wanted to facepalm already or blast the asshole's head into cinders. Were they stupid on purpose or were they pay to do that? Considering Frieza paid them, then it was no wonder.

"Two healing chambers and a escort there, now!" Bardock said leaving no ground for a reply or complain. The male's verbal attack was backed up with a brief golden shockwave that slightly cause the floor to tremble. The soldiers's bodies shuddered by the lashing and the explosions but remained mostly professional. They knew about Bardock and his crew and how many dangerous missions they had blindly taken on and survived by the skin of their teeth. With Saiyans, surviving an impossible mission meant they would get unbeatable after healing.

After minutes of a silent journey with their escort, the two remaining Saiyans from the dead squad were placed in two different healing chambers back into the same room from where Bardock had departed just hours away. Malaka was already checking on the two Saiyan's vital signs. The scientist friend, Planthorr walked in scene very casual and glanced at the returned fighters.

"Two times on the same day?" Planthorr asked his tone slightly hinting surprise. The reptilian Malaka just nodded without taking his eyes from the machines "Must be Friday"

* * *

><p>Just two hours later, Bardock's healing pod rung again and the healing liquid drained away. The scar fighter dropped his breathing mask and walked outside the oval chamber, feeling his power nearly duplicated since the fight with Dodoria. He looked down at his hands, his body beyond the apex of his previous might. But the scar-faced Saiyan could still feel the golden transformation growling inside him. Like if another Ozaru had suddenly appeared inside him along with his natural one. Both beasts were roaring to be fed with Frieza's blood for his betrayal towards his kin and most of all towards his friends. The alien warrior could only sigh to himself halting the bloodshed for later. He was very tempted to simply let his new powers out and be a reckless Saiyan like usual. But something told him that it would be very foolish to do so.<p>

"Thank gods you arrived on time Bardock. If not, you and your friend could have died in a matter of minutes" The reptilian Malaka stated, typing on the controls of Fasha's healing pod. The just-healed warrior looked at the doctors, who were now paying attention to something else. But the Saiyan was feeling something different from the two medics. Like if he could almost sense the two scientists and his healing teammate's power level. He shook his head slightly. It was like his visions from his son. The scar fighter knew that apparently you didn't need to use scouters to detect your enemy's energy. And it looked like his body was rubbing on those techniques by just knowing about them, the future knowledge printing itself in his brain.

Maybe he could avoid it.

"I know Malaka. But the natives didn't do this to us. It was a set up from Frieza's soldiers" The scar fighter replied his tone amazingly leveled and stoic but also retaining seriousness, which the scientists had never heard from the squad leader before. The two medics looked at each other, like mentally calculating what would happen if such an scenario was true.

"Okay, let's say that's true. How did you survive that?" The white-haired Planthorr asked slightly doubting the statement "I know your last measured power reading was of fifteen thousand units. Very impressive if you compare it to the average Saiyan. But Frieza's average soldiers rank from two to six thousand and his squad leaders almost in the twenty thousand, not counting his Ginyu squad. Unless you had somehow transformed into your Ozaru form, I doubt you could have lasted that encounter. Much less your companion" Bardock shook his head a bit.

"I did transform...just not in what you would first think off" The palm-haired fighter replied, earning weird looks from the medics "I can't explain. Specially now that I have a score to settle"

"What do you mean?" The reptilian doctor asked.

"Let's just say that Frieza will pay back with his blood for betraying my team and my entire race!" The scar-face warrior replied his hands tight fists. He sighed, trying really not to show his hidden powers "By the way, which is my new power reading?" He could feel his own energy but a number might show how much he had improved from his previous fifteen thousand units.

"Twenty-five thousand" Planthorr answered his question with a surprised tone. That made Bardock rose an eyebrow. So he was one, if not the strongest Saiyan alive now. A normal fighter would be jumping in delight but the now-elite fighter wasn't the average guy. Because he knew he was still weak to be properly useful.

"How long will it take for her to recover?" The scar fighter asked Malaka, his sight fixed on her half-naked female partner.

"Just another hour or two" The reptile answered Bardock "Her damage was much more extensive than your own but the Saiyan healing is quite a blessing" Bardock nodded and walked towards the exit door. The exit gates slidded open but the palm-haired warrior remained in the threshold without moving forward.

"I'm already telling you two that you should decide where your true alliance stands. Frieza won't live a lot more. Specially with the entire Saiyan race after his head" The Saiyan male stated towards the doctors his tone not murderous but very serious.

As soon as he left the room, the squad leader run away towards the Royal Court Room. The King and many of the elite were the only ones allowed there but with his new powers that little detail wouldn't be a trouble. For some odd reason, Bardock knew that he was already the strongest Saiyan on the planet. And even without transforming into any of his two forms.

And if there was a problem with those stuck-up idiots. Well, Saiyans loved fights, didn't they? Then the spoiled assholes would get one from him.

The doors towards the court room were opened before Bardock had reached them though. Two Saiyans were dragging another one like common garbage. The apparent dead man had a piercing hole in his abdomen. Bardock didn't recognize him so he didn't pay that much of concern.

"King Vegeta" The scar Saiyan said, his voice no need to be raised. His commanding tone was easily heard all over the big pillar-framed royal room. The ceiling reached at least two stores in height and easily a yard in length. The main red-carpeted aisle lead to the nicely-decorated king throne. There was a man with a dark brown widow peak for hair and an ugly square bear standing in front of it with his back turned to the entrance. There was the royal symbol on his left shoulder from his armor.

"What now?" The current king said annoyed, turning around to see the speaking Saiyan. He had already killed a pledging fool called Paragus so if another one came he would gladly do so. But he only jerked an eyebrow by the new meddler "Bardock? What do you want?" Not that the king had any resentment towards the palm-tree haired soldier. He had only heard that Bardock was a low-class with Elite power.

The scar fighter knew it was now or never. As powerful as he presently was, one Saiyan alone, whether he be Super, Ultra or Mega, wasn't going to be able to defeat Frieza.

"Frieza is heading towards our planet. He is planning to destroy us" Bardock said not losing anytime in doing so. Frieza could already be atop of them, gathering his destructive attack to reduce the planet and the Saiyan race to nothing.

The room remained in grave silence, all the Saiyans and Saiyaness in an abrupt shock of sudden information. All them had their sights at the palm-haired warrior. But the silence banished, when everyone started laughing at the scar fighter's expenses. Even the king was laughing his ass off by the stupid comment.

"_Of course no one believes me. I'm still having a hard time believing myself_" The Scar Saiyan thought to himself, his teeth clutched in anger.

"Shut up!" Bardock yelled, his eyes for a moment going green. The little fact went unnoticed except for the brief air gale that shot out of the scar fighter, which surprised some of the full-blooded fighters. There was also a brief spike of energy going through the many scouters of the room "If I can't convince you, then I will have to do this the other way!" The Saiyan put his foot down. If the king wasn't going to do something, then there would have to be a New King to rule over Planet Vegeta. One who did think of fighting against Frieza and be free.

"Vegeta, I challenge you for the Saiyan throne!" Bardock's new statement didn't bring forth any laughter. Now everyone was really shocked in surprise, all Saiyans in the room with their eyes opened wide in astonishment.

"You are only our king because you lead us against the Tuffles" The low-class warrior kept talking not backing down. Not that he would. That was the fool's way "But the tittle of king belongs to the strongest of us" The whispers started spreading over the royal room.

On the sidelines, many Saiyans were talking in small groups about the sudden confession.

"Bardock isn't that strong" one spiky-haired Saiyan man said to other.

"I would have challenge the king too if I knew we could" His long-haired friend said arms folded over his chest.

"Yeah right. You couldn't even beat a gang of two Saibamen during the last training" A woman sarcastically said towards the Saiyan.

The king was seething in anger. One thing was to waltz into his chambers like a first class, which Bardock wasn't in the first place. But a direct insult to him and his royal power?! That wouldn't stand without a payback into the Afterlife!

"Fine, I accept your challenge!" The widow-peak King yelled, flying straight towards Bardock with his right fist folded back. However, Bardock simply shrugged the obvious attack to his left and fired a direct knee strike to the guts. The king gauged in sharp pain, when the blow caused him to bend in agony. Bardock proceeded next by grabbing Vegeta by the widow peak of hair and slamming him down, head first on the ground. Bardock rose Vegeta's head and slammed him again and again. With each strike, the marble-made floor cracked with spider webs spreading. Every fighter gasped and stared, both in surprise and a lot of expectations. And some high bets too.

After the fifth slam, however, the king buckled his elbow backwards and hit the scar-face fighter in the nose. Not with a lot of strength but enough to loosen the grip on him. The widow-peak Saiyan quickly rose up, his face running with bleeding cuts, trying to put some ground between the two of them to catch his breath. But Bardock recovered much faster his bearings and grabbed Vegeta in the split of seconds before he could get further away.

The scar Saiyan had taken hold of the red cape and started swinging around like tornado. While the Hell a Saiyan had cape was beyond Bardock's mind but that wasn't the best moment to think of that. With enough momentum reached, Bardock let go and Vegeta was sent to head-butt a stone pillar that crumbled down to nothing but rubble. The viewing Saiyans were unable to talk, looking to the fight like both something that was both amazing and surprising. The low-class warrior was beating their King with little trouble. Like if he was just warming up. Could he possibly be...

"I see why many thought of you as elite" Vegeta stated, cleaning his bloodied lips and standing up on trembling legs. He felt himself already out of stamina. Maybe he should have gone out to more missions instead of just sitting on a throne or train with his weak son.

"Did you even check your scouter to find out my new power?" The leader of the dead squad stated towards his opponent standing tall challenging the bleeding enemy to question Bardock's Alpha tittle.

The bleeding king did so, clicking his broken-lenses machine. It still managed to show a very high number. More so than Vegeta's last measured energy.

"Twenty-five thousand!" His comment caused the other Saiyan viewers to check their own scouters surely trying to disprove that such levels were possible. All the machines showed the same mouth-gaping number. Bardock smirked internally. Now he had everyone's undivided attention on himself.

"And I'm still holding back a lot of energy" The scar Saiyan said his legs squatting slightly. He knew he couldn't transform yet. The rumors would run too fast and Frieza knowing about him wasn't what he had planned. But he could perform a little bit. Just to show who really owned the place.

Bardock's muscles bulked a bit, his hair spiked up fully. Instead of gold color though, the locks of black hair turned a dark shade of red. The red hair stood up spikily while Bardock's eyes shifted between black and green. The marble debris around the cracked parts of the soil started raising. All over the room the scouters were blowing up by the immeasurable ki power. Only one Saiyan in the corner, who had a recent new-developed model could check the displayed energies without breaking by overloading.

"Six hundred and twenty-five thousand!" The sweating Saiyan in a corner yelled at top of his voice, a second later his scouter finally exploding and he fainted like a fan girl. His fellow aliens near him seemed ready to follow his example. But the others at least had enough dignity to only gawk with their mouths on the ground and even deeper. And the bitched-slapped king was one of the most shocked ones.

"Now you see?" The golden-covered warrior said smirking towards the terrified king, the golden energies swirling around his frame. The new crimson red tint of hair and brighter eyes also added for the bloodcurdling to the tense situation "I'm the Legendary Super Saiyan!" With a simple blue blast, the former king disappeared from existence, the small energy attack still blasting half portion of the ground and some chunks of the pristine wall.

The other royal aliens were still mouth agape by the amazing display of outstanding raw power. Bardock sighed and returned back to normal. Then the cheers started spreading. All of them in favor of their new mighty king.

"King Bardock!" Everyone in the royal place enchanted in unison.

"Zorn, go to the communication towers and stop anyone that isn't a Saiyan" The new king ordered towards the king's advisor, a spiky black-haired Saiyan man called Zorn. So that meant he was now Bardock's advisor "Until they prove their loyalty to our race then I'm not going to risk Frieza finding about what we are about to do" The advisor nodded and left the room with two escorts as back up.

* * *

><p>Down in the levels below the Royal Court, there was a gorgeous Saiyaness, her black hair extending long down her back and with her dark eyes. Her attire was a one-shouldered PTO armor that constrained against her nice voluptuous curves. She also had red armbands that covered from her hand to her elbows and a red skirt over her sweat muscular legs. Her name was Hanasia. Many knew her as the strongest Saiyaness. Others as Bardock's mate.<p>

"_They ordered me to kill a baby. Do they get dumber with each day?_" The Saiyaness called Hanasia thought with condescending. She casually dropped the lifeless body of a Saiyan child through the garbage duct. This wasn't the first toddler she had to kill for no obvious reason, aside from the usual it's a king's order'. She rubbed her temples with her indexes. If she ever heard that stupid rule again on that day she would personally castrate that bearded asshole, who doubled himself the king.

Her scouter on her left eye started beeping with an in-call.

"Here Hanasia" The gorgeous long-haired female said through her scouter's transmission. But there was a lot of commotion through the other side "Wait, wait, slow down your ramble, Bardock what?" Her eyes almost escaped her sockets by the response.

* * *

><p>Rumors always run wild and fast, no matter the technological level or culture of the planet. Saiyans, a race of warriors and warrioress were no different. Never one could say that one of the low-class warriors was now the new king of the Saiyan race. But even if that sounded hard to believe, it was even harder to admit. But seeing was in fact, believing. And every Saiyan could now see and believe it for themselves.<p>

The giant group of armored Saiyans consisting of nearly the five hundreds that were in the planet, both males and females all of them with brown tails around their waists and weird hair styles in many spiky locks looking at the high atrium from where Bardock was standing over.

"My fellow Saiyans" Bardock started. He was certainly not going to do this again so he better did a great one appearance for the eternity. Because studying politics wasn't something in his schedule. But this had to be done one way or another "I know it must be a surprise to see me instead of Vegeta. The answer is simple; I killed him" There was a sudden chatter among the crowd. Some fighters didn't care for Vegeta. Others did. And others just didn't care about politics at all like normal beings. Who did care for politics anyway?

Bardock made his energy spike up, making sure a couple of scouters blew up so to get the attention back on himself.

"Whether you approve of what I did or not is irrelevant. What truly matters is what is going to happen to us. Years ago, Frieza came to our planet and offered Vegeta the option of giving his rulership to him or kill our entire race. And because we are all here today, we can say that our 'dear king' took the coward's way"

"We lived happily, jumping from a death mission to the other only to try to find a challenge. I know that for a fact because I was one of the first who jumped into battle" Bardock kept on "But now that same power we have tried to achieve through so many battles is exactly what Frieza is trying to take from us" The silence could be cut with a knife. A normal one or made out of ki.

"He thought keeping us in a leash would stop us from becoming stronger" The scar-faced warrior kept on his speech, everything dead silent hearing to his every word "And he was mistaken. No matter how much he tried, our race kept increasing in strength. We started to best all of Frieza's elite groups. And I'll tell you exactly what he felt when he found out, I'll tell you what he's feeling right now" The audience of warriors and warrioress clung to every world.

"Fear" Bardock said, a silence following that bold statement. One could hear a pin drop miles away. Bu the new monarch wasn't over "That lizard, stupidly translated as the strongest being in the universe, is afraid of us. Of all we are truly capable off" The Saiyans started commenting to each other, thinking that it could be just a set up. Bardock rose his hand, getting silence again "If you don't believe my words, then believe the facts. Did you expect this morning to woke up and see me atop of this atrium?" The chatter among Saiyan indicated Bardock that he had said the right thing "I am here as the living proof that just like I got free from my labeled title of 'low-class warrior', we are all free to stop being Frieza's lapdogs. Of being slaves. We are not slaves to anyone!" The Saiyan population roared in approval.

"Frieza thinks himself superior to us. But he never had our warrior pride!" Bardock kept on with his tone getting stronger, and his fans getting also stronger. "A coward like him would not fight like a warrior. He would rather escape than dirty his own hands" The scar-face fighter pressed on "And that's what we are going to do. We are going to force Frieza to get his hands dirty. To come down from the plateau he placed himself and face the true power of the Saiyan race!" The Saiyan kind enchanted in fervor to the idea "And only after his hands had been peeled off of all his skin, when he has bleed out until the last drop of his disgusting mud, only when he finally cries for mercy to the 'monkeys' as he so eloquently labeled us; Only then, we shall destroy him!"

"King Bardock, King Bardock! King Bardock!" The enchanting for the new king was completely unilateral. No Saiyan, male or female, weak or strong, fully intact or mangled, elder or youngster was out of the ovation that hailed towards the new ruler of the planet.

The ruler rose a hand, the silence following instantly.

"I know we want to be free of that bastard. But to do so, we must first prove our complete superiority to him" Bardock kept on, his voice barely raised by the silence that his speeches inspired "That lizard must witness the true Saiyan might. That's why I'm telling you all to keep training. I want you all to show the cosmos who wields the power of the Gods. Unleash the power I released and let us ascend beyond!" An uproar of chants followed, every fighter ready to follow the orders "Then we shall have Frieza at his knees. We will first broke his mind, his very spirit. And after doing that, we will finally shatter every bone of his miserable body!"

Bardock walked away from the podium, cheers following him wherever he walked. All the Saiyans were yelling, the combined roar of hundreds of powering up fighters making tremors over the marvelous Saiyan cities equal to the growl of wild beasts. The new king walked away with a smile to himself. Frieza was going to find the toughest resistance he ever experienced in his life.

"Zorn!" The new king commanded to the spiky-haired Saiyan warrior, who had long-ago returned from his first mission.

"Yes, sir!" The soldier replied, ready to obey the command of his monarch.

"I need you to recover all the information about the last baby pods that departed in the last couple of days. Obtain everything, child's name, rank and most specifically, the planets they were sent to" The new king ordered "Gather a team and retrieve as many of them as you can in less than a week"

"Why sir?" The funky-haired elite asked a bit out of the loop by the order.

"We are about to revolt against the ruler of the galaxy. Any Saiyan left on his own will die at sight" The scar Saiyan said explaining the obvious "I won't allow our race to be extinguished by a crazy delusional lizard"

"Yes sir, right away" The Saiyan soldier obeyed. But Bardock's hand grabbing his arm stopped him in his tracks. The new king whispered something at his ear that others didn't hear, even when they had keen hearing.

"Yes, my king. I shall do so" The Saiyan advisor replied without showing any emotions and flew away to the main tower control.

The new king sighed to his inside. He knew what he had planned was quit risky. But at the same time it was the only chance for the new monarch to become strong enough to take Frieza head on without dying in the fight. He could also die during the training method but that wasn't something Bardock was going to allow to happen to him.

"Sarazade!" Bardock ordered towards a Saiyan woman. She wore the typical armor that snuggled around her nice body. Not very typical, however, were her hair and eyes, both a deep shade of dark crimson red. Her hair flowed smoothly to her middle back tied in pony tail, a black clothe underneath her armor. Her name was Sarazade, she was the leader of the training squad for both elite and low class.

"Yes king?" The red-haired fighter asked towards her new king. She was certainly impressed by his presence but she was trying to keep a cool attitude.

"I want you to accelerate the training. If you have to put the weak fighters in a healing pod to make them grow stronger then do it. Mark my words, some of the low classes will surprise you" Bardock replied his tone not raised but very serious.

"Yes, my king!" The Saiyaness responded walking away to fulfill her orders.

"Hail, the new king of Vegeta" Bardock spun around to see Hanasia casually leaning against a wall looking at the father of her children with a small smirk. Her comment could sound a bit insensitive, but the Saiyan king certainly missed her mate's unrestrained and sometimes blunt attitude.

"Hanasia, I was expecting a snide remark an hour ago" Bardock teased towards his mate, bringing her closer to him by her hips. His monkey tail made sure to keep her there.

"And miss those eloquent words of yours?" Hanasia replied with her own tease, getting her face closer to the male but never coming close to touch his lips. It was their own personal cat/mouse foreplay games. She moved back leaving her mate hanging for more "Please Bardock, I'm evil but not to such an extent"

"Nice to know" Bardock said, his hands suddenly not touching his mate. The Saiyaness felt that was weird. Normally Bardock was quite

"Something wrong?" The long-haired Saiyaness asked. But she already recognized his look. She had only seen it when Bardock had been sent to dead missions that he doubted to be capable of surviving. And that was saying a lot "You are leaving, right?" Bardock took a couple of seconds before answering to that.

"Yes, and to do something very irrational that might kill me" Bardock flatly stated walking through a corridor into the pod hangar. He certainly didn't want to leave his mate alone but she had always been stronger. In fact, right now she had to be the second strongest Saiyan after himself.

However, Hanasia wasn't going to have any of Bardock's bullshit.

"Then I'm going with you" The long-haired woman said to her mate strolling next to him without even doubting her actions.

"No way, You stay here" Bardock firmly stated walking back to his original path. A hand on his shoulder suddenly turned him around with great force. He was then shoved against a wall. The force dented the construct.

"Listen here, you might be my new king but I still had your two children and believe me, they were just as hard head as you are!" Hanasia replied her tone quite ferocious like a wild animal "So you better think again if I'm going to simply let you walk away from us while you try to be some stupid messianic hero!" Bardock really didn't want to admit it, but it was quite a turn on to see Hanasia angry. Considering how she had always been the strongest of the two, it made Bardock think that a couple of paybacks were in order. Once they reached a more private place.

"She's right, you know" A new female voice stated from a nearby door. Bardock saw the healed Saiyaness Fasha, dressed in new clothes like the ones before the ambush on Planet Meat.

"Fasha, not you too!" The scar-cheek alien exclaimed in exasperation.

"Look, you can be the king and also a Super Saiyan, but you are still my mission leader and protocol says that I have to go with you unless ordered the opposite" The healed Saiyan woman said towards her leader. She had been restored beyond her maximum powers just a couple of minutes ago. Enough time to catch at her leader's awe-inspiring speech. She was suddenly smirking with a predatory smile, edging closer towards her leader's ear "And you haven't order for me to get away, did you?" She whispered, but both Bardock and Hanasia heard her loud and clear because of their alien hearing. The scar warrior could only sigh to himself and hold back to not actually kick the two females away. He never thought Fasha would be the one to come with such a thoughtful statement.

Hanasia smirked towards the short-haired purple-eyed Fasha. She was starting to like the female. In what way, that was to be seeing.

"Fine. You both come at your own peril" Bardock nonchalantly said, walking at the front with the two hot ladies escorting his behind "I'm not going to be pulling asses out of the fire" The two Saiyanesses looked at each other with one eyebrow raised. The troublemaker was someone else.

"You mean ours, or yours?" The violet-eyed Saiyaness taunted with a smirk, Hanasia chuckling slightly behind her. Bardock didn't bother in responding simply sitting on his attack pod.

"Where are we going anyway?" Hanasia asked sitting in her own attack pod, the door sliding to a close.

"Planet Earth" The new king replied towards his mate and teammate.

The three attack pods set their course through the empty space into the distant green-and-blue planet.

* * *

><p><strong>Notes from Chapter 2:<strong>

**Bardock was a False Super Saiyan.**

**I killed King Vegeta. His son will follow him soon enough so now deal with it.**

**Hanasia exists. And also some Saiyans from Multiverse because I really don't want to start inventing OC characters.**

**Yes Hanasia shows up. And so does Fasha. What a coincidence, isn't it? Why would that happen?**

**I invented a Saiyan speech. How cool can I be?**

**The power levels don't follow whatever used to be cannon. Which at this point was little, when you think of the Saiyans before they died.**

**Broly had a little cameo on this chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Power Levels:<strong>

**Bardock:**

Healed (normal Zenkai): 25,000

Powering up to half Super Saiyan (Or False Super Saiyan): 625,000

**Fasha:**

Healed (Bigger Zenkai): 10,000

**Hanasia:** 12,000

**King Vegeta:** 13,000

**Zorn:** 10,000

**Other Elite Saiyans:** Average of 7,000 with some of 9,000

* * *

><p><strong>The new king has risen! And his plans for the future of his race are in motion! See next chapters!<strong>


	3. Training Away

**King of Saiyans**

**The third chapter has come!**

**And for all my guess reviewers, Broly died! He didn't survive because Hanasia did stab him. And unlike the movie, she did the job right unlike Vegeta's goon from the movie, who completely failed.**

**Warning to the children: Adult scene in this chapter. Read at your own peril! This is the first warning.**

**Now let's read!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Training Away<strong>

The three white space pods crashed in the middle of the forest, three days after departing from the distant Saiyan planet Vegeta. The ship's doors slid opened and the three Saiyans emerged in their respective battle armors.

"So this is Earth?" The long-haired Saiyan woman asked looking around the green color of herbs and crystal blue of water with a small smile "For a planet of weaklings is quite suitable" Bardock jerked an eyebrow by her comment.

"And you wanted Kakarot to destroy it" The scar Saiyan said with a grin to his mate. Hanasia looked back at her mate with her black eyes. The two went into a starring contest.

"Sorry to interrupt your foreplay but I think we came here to train" Fasha chimed in with her hands on her hips, a bit annoyed and also amused by the display of her two friends. She didn't know whether to interrupt them the next time or join them.

"Follow me" The King ordered, taking off in the air at high speed. The three aliens traveled above the cloud layer. It was a rather cold environment but the aliens from other planet were too used to weather changes. Cold or hot, nothing bothered them in the least. While they kept their notch-speed flight they found a floating place in the middle of the sky. From above one could see palm trees and a tall central building.

The three Saiyans descended on the white tilling of the place. There was a short dark-skinned man taking care of the beautiful flowers.

"Who are you? What do you want?" The genie said surprised by the staggering kis he was sensing. Hanasia clicked her scouter to check the creature's energy.

"Just four hundred?" The long-haired alien woman asked sarcastically "He won't be training us, right?" Bardock shook his head.

"What's going on Mr Popo?" A green-skinned being walked outside the main chamber. He was dressed in white clothes with a blue cape, his red Kanji blazoned on his left chest and back. He was holding himself with a wooden crane, his face full of wrinkles. He didn't look human at all.

"Five hundred?" The short-haired alien woman said now in utter disappointment "They don't get any better, do they?" Hanasia snickered by her comment.

"Who are you?" The green alien asked, his voice stoic but serious "I can feel powerful energies coming from all of you. But I know you aren't from this planet"

"You bet" Hanasia cracked her knuckles with a predatory smirk. If the green guy wanted to test her strength then he would get just that.

"We are not here to fight you or anyone" The Saiyan king said, glaring at the mother of his children. The Saiyan woman didn't do anything else but pouted like a child who got no dessert. Next to her, Fasha placed a hand on her shoulder in amusement "We only need to use the Time Chamber" The Guardian and the genie looked at each other in surprise.

"How do you know about that?" Kami asked.

"Look, this is not the time for questions" The Saiyan male said irritated "To make the story short, we are from another planet and our former boss will kill us. I saw the future and know how things will develop. I saw you training my son and also saw him entering that Chamber to become stronger. Now we need that Chamber to become stronger or our race will disappear" Bardock went straight to the point cutting every bullshit out. The two Saiyaness looked at each other with eyebrow raised. Either Bardock had a few screw looses or he was just a great liar.

"You haven't given me any good excuse to allow your entrance" The old Guardian of Earth said doubting if he should accept "But I can feel you are saying the truth and though your intentions are not exactly good, they aren't evil either. I will allow you inside with the condition that you or any other of your race help me protecting this world" That was an oddly specific condition.

"You mean an alliance?" Fasha asked looking at both Bardock and Hanasia. An alliance with Earth wasn't something they were expecting in the first meeting.

"Why would you want that?" Hanasia asked now arms folded over her chest. She wasn't one to trust someone blindly.

"I'm the Guardian of the planet but I'm growing older" The Guardian said his tone defeated "I would like to know that my home is safe before I pass away into the Other World" The three Saiyans looked one another like if gauging their options.

"Okay, it's not exactly that big a deal for us" Bardock replied.

"Mr Popo, please escort them to the Time Chamber" The wrinkled green man ordered towards his assistant. The plump genie nodded and started walking. The Saiyans followed. But once they went inside the building, Fasha and Hanasia got closer from behind Bardock.

"So, visions of the future?" Hanasia said dead-panned towards her mate.

"Look, it happen after my mission in Kanassa" The scar alien replied "I didn't have any other vision since then. I could have simply lost them by now" The two women looked at each other, maybe not believing him.

"Here it is" Popo said opening the wooden door. He looked at the Saiyan King "You do know what you are getting in, don't you?" The King briskly nodded and stepped through the threshold into another dimension. Fasha and Hanasia followed soon enough. Then the door closed behind them.

The place looked like a nicely-decorated room, a massive clock in the ceiling. There were other rooms.

"So why are we training here?" Hanasia asked Bardock.

"Because here times goes different than on the outside" The Saiyan King replied, looking around remembering his psychic images "A day outside it's equal to an entire year here"

"Really?" Fasha asked in surprise by the information "That's great!" Bardock shook his head. The memories he had of this place were far from great.

"Not exactly" Bardock said "According to what I saw, one person has the limit of only staying here for two days before having to leave. And the more people walk in, the less time we have"

"So instead of two years, we have..." Hanasia stated doing the maths.

"Eight months" Fasha finished "Even with eight months it's still a great place"

"Great for now. On the outside gravity goes up to ten times, and it increases the further one gets" Bardock recalled everything from his flashbacks.

"Well, that can be tough" Fasha stated only half serious. The other half expected things to be extremely harsh and exciting.

"The further we get?" Hanasia asked curious "How big's this place?"

"Why don't you both go outside and look what we will have to face?" Bardock suggested with an evil grin.

"I know that smile. It's the 'I-told-you' smile" The short-haired Saiyaness woman said. Both women walked to the outside of the room and opened their mouths aghast. The place extended over miles with no apparent limit on the distant skyline.

"I told you" The scar-faced alien stated victorious. The two women nudged the Saiyan male in the arm, though their superhuman strength caused a bit of pain.

"Let's go" The Saiyan king stated, walking forward followed by two gorgeous females. At first the ten times gravity didn't affect them. They lived in ten times gravity back in Vegeta. But the further they got, the higher the gravity increased. The challenge got even tougher. Their legs started to shake and they had to summon more of their strength to keep their footing. Things were getting harsher.

That was what the Saiyans wanted.

* * *

><p>While the Saiyan group had their own adventure in another dimension, a squad of three aliens lead by lieutenant Zarbon had finally arrived to Planet Meat. This had been the last place, where Dodoria had been scheduled to arrive 'off-the-records' to eliminate a group of troublesome Saiyans. But the effeminate top soldier of Frieza could find nothing around from his friend.<p>

"Lieutenant Zarbon!" One of the soldiers, who looked like an insect yelled a couple of meters away "We found something!" The pale-skinned alien flew towards his minion, checking what he had found. There were three Saiyan bodies with extra holes like a cheese. That certainly was Dodoria's trademark way of doing things without subtlety.

Next to the withering corpses, Zarbon caught sight of an scouter. The alien recognized it from his fellow lieutenant. He placed it on his free eye and activated it. It showed the last detected power signal. Zarbon's eyes widen in shock. The power was simply impossible. It went beyond Frieza's.

If there terrible moment couldn't get worse for the obedient soldier, his scouter beeped with a new incoming message. It came from his boss. Zarbon knew better than leaving Frieza hanging onto the call. But answering could mean his end as much as not answering.

"So Zarbon, have you found Dodoria?" The lord of the Galaxy asked, unaware of the current events with Zarbon.

"No sir. I can only assume his body has been disintegrated by a powerful blast" The alien lieutenant replied trying to keep his voice leveled. Frieza didn't say anything, either processing the information or just not caring about the news "But I did found his scouter" Frieza didn't say anything expecting Zarbon to continue his explanations "And the last registered power was of seven hundred and fifty thousand units" From Zarbon's point he heard a glass shattering on the other side of the scouter. The lieutenant knew that his master always had a glass of wine in his hand. Zarbon could already hear his master blasting some goons into ashes in anger. His fear of the Saiyans was certainly valid at this point.

"Zarbon, return to the ship immediately. Those pestilent monkeys have outlived their usefulness!" Frieza's tone was firm and deadly. It sent chills down Zarbon's spine.

"Yes, sire!" Zarbon replied cutting the link and sighing. Now he regretted not quitting when he could. Now he would die at Frieza's hands or the monkey's hands.

"Everyone, retreat!" Zarbon ordered to his lackeys. They all got to their pods and left the planet as soon as possible.

* * *

><p>The palm-haired king of Saiyans sat in Buda stance, only dressed in his pants and boots. His mind meditated while he withstood a hundred times gravity without effort. It had already been two months since the three aliens had arrived in the bizarre dimension. And in only that short amount of time they had made lips and bounds of progress. The three Saiyans had now perfect control over their energies, how to control it, release it and sensed others. If Bardock had to gauge a measure, his two mates put together could fight Frieza to a stand still. In his repressed form, however. That's why they had to train even harder before coming out of the dimension in the remaining time they had left. Even Bardock felt he wasn't still strong enough. And he could now transform into Super Saiyan at will. Maybe there was a way to amplify the Super Saiyan to gain more power.<p>

A sudden fast blur came from above and hit Bardock, cutting his train of thoughts. Or only the holographic Bardock, who had been sitting in the ground all along as a decoy. Hanasia looked around, expecting to find her real mate. She sadly didn't sense a leg swiping her own legs and making her fall face first into the white ground. She flipped back to his feet, only dressed in her red clothes. They were normally beneath the armor but now the Saiyans didn't use those a lot.

The real Bardock showed up with a small grin in his face.

"So much training didn't do a thing" Bardock stated with a joke. He was slowly goading his mate into attacking him.

"For you maybe" Hanasia said back, aiming a rapid right hook to the scar Saiyan's face. But this quickly ducked down and fired a short punch to the guts, which bent Hanasia forward and let Bardock hit her in the back with a descendant elbow. And again Hanasia ate the floor.

The long-haired Saiyaness kicked her mate in the sternum, kicking the wind out of him. She neatly returned to his feet faster than the blink of an eye and aimed another deadly punch with strength to crack granite. But Bardock parried the fist from his mate, turning her around hundred and eighty degrees and keeping her close to him. His crotch slowly grinded against her ass cheeks.

"Are you feeling something?" Bardock teased her squirming mate. She could pretend all she wanted but his nose could detect her pheromones increasing around them.

"Maybe if you were a real man" Hanasia teased with a smile, her own nose detecting the odor for sex. Bardock spun her around and lifted her up from the waist. The two kissed each other trying to violate each other with their tongues. After so much time of training and planing to defeat Frieza, the couple needed a release from their build-up tensions.

"I want you" Hanasia said heatedly and breathlessly towards her mate "Now!" With a swift dash of speed, they arrived into one of the chamber's beds.

**Lemon/Smut Scene (Leave before the trauma hits you)**

Hanasia made no attempt to hide her hornyness. She concentrated her ki and blasted Bardock's and her own clothes into nothing but shreds. She enjoyed watching her mate naked. The full six-pack abs, his scar-covered body with marks of each of his unquestionable victories and a nice eleven inches hot penis that could drive her crazy. If he had been good at sex when he was weaker than her, then Hanasia could only guess what had happened now that he was stronger.

Bardock was enjoying his own visual treat as well. His mate had been hit by practically all the male population in Vegeta for a reason. Her sizable C-cup breasts stood without her having to use any bra thanks to her alien physiology. Her delicious body was perfectly toned with worked-out muscles. Yet it retained the chiseled features of the strongest and hottest Saiyan woman. Her black eyes showed she was a fighter, who knew what she wanted.

And she wanted a nice bang.

"Well my king, it seems you need some help down here" The Saiyaness stated with a smirk, her hand slowly jerking her mate off. Her soft hand had the proper superhuman grip to drive the palm-haired man wide. Her slow actions were a torture for the palm-haired alien. She dropped to her knees, her hot mouth swallowing all of his length covering it in her hot drool. She licked her mate's rod as her hand slowly rubbed over her clit, her exposed pussy slowly moistening by her juices.

Bardock grunted, keeping himself at bay. His mate was a great cock-sucker but the king wasn't one to be beaten so easily. He knew that Hanasia enjoyed been the leader of the couple. But now Bardock had the strength to turn the tide.

The king pushed his mate onto her back over the mattress. His head lowered towards her moisten center and slowly shoved one finger inside her folds.

"Oh dear Zanafer!" Hanasia cursed to the Saiyan gods. Bardock grinned enjoying how his mate now squirmed under his action. He increased his pace and added another finger and then other to her tight pussy. His three finger fit tightly on her moistening hole getting more lubricated with each thrust, his tempo slow enough to make her beg for more but fast enough to start building her climax. The long-haired alieness was biting down on her lip to not burst out. Problem was that Bardock was been slow on purpose. He was torturing her to plead for her release.

Then Bardock shot his tongue inside Hanasia' pussy.

"Oh, fuck, you never did this before!" The long-haired alien mewled under her mate's touch, her body only getting hotter. Her hands played with her handful breasts her brain going over the edge of reason into her animalistic side. Hanasia' screams only intensified while Bardock dwelled inside her hot core expelling sweat juices. The Saiyan king feasted upon her mate's sex like a starved man. And Saiyans could eat.

Finally, Hanasia felt the new heat spreading over her foggy mind.

"I'm cumming!" The Saiyaness screamed to the heavens, her release soaking Bardock's face with her juices. The male Saiyan was more than happy to eat his mate's fluids while she panted slightly.

The horny woman hastily tackled Bardock and was now on top of him, kissing him. She liked tasting herself only wanting to fuck until one of them blacked out. Her moisten cunt slowly descended on Bardock's hard rod. She clutched her teeth, her folds parting to give him the needed entrance into her tight pussy.

"Oh fucking great!" The Saiyaness yelled, feeling her mate's hard rod fucking her cowgirl. Bardock always admired that from his mate. She wasn't one to beat around the bush. If she wanted something, she got it. And he was going to give it to her. The Saiyaness kept coming down on her king, her snatch clamping his hard prick with the strength to demolish buildings. A human male would have been reduced to paste. A Saiyan, however, could work through the tightness into a nice hard fuck.

"You know Fasha is out there, right?" Bardock asked his mate. Not that he minded. His own mind was just too gone into his pleasures for caring about anything else.

"I know" The wild Saiyaness said smirking, her hips riding her king in faster motion. A new orgasm pounded through her bowels, clamping harder on her mate's manhood "If she does catch us then she better watch a great show" For some reason, that thought enticed Bardock and forced his body to push even stronger into her hot mate. Hanasia only screamed even more, her mind growing foggy by her next orgasm striking her in no time.

The purple-eyed Fasha just floated down on the entrance of the main building of the dimension, her pink clothes a bit ragged after her training session. She didn't know why but her friends' energies had moved inside.

"Oh, yes!" Hanasia bellowed from the inside of the room. And Fasha heard that right away, her sensible ears catching it. The short-haired Saiyaness sniffed the air for something and caught the scent of wild animals. She reduced her power level and edged closer to the screams. But she already had a nice image of what she would encounter.

Bardock's hands were groping Hanasia's ass and forcing her to go down harder on him, making her ride him at the pace of her phrase 'Fuck me' trying to coax his seed out of him.

The short-haired Saiyaness didn't know what to do. She could either leave and pretend nothing had happened. Or watch and suffer some consequence once she was eventually found. She shook her head. She was a Saiyan through and through. No Saiyan backed down from a challenge. Besides, her body smelled with sex odor as well. Finding out what she had been up to would not be hard to decipher.

The female alien looked to her team leader been ride by his gorgeous mate, her breasts bouncing up by the momentum. The bed seemed to be ready to give away. Her hands slowly undid her ragged outfit and played with her diamond-hard hard nipples. Fasha stiffened her moans before she could be heard.

"Dammit, babe. You are always so tight!" Bardock grunted, his mate tightening her vagina muscles around his hard prick with another mind-breaking orgasm running through her nerves.

"I'm a Saiyan, remember?" Hanasia retorted with a smile, her mind blowing away by the continous stream of pleasure. Bardock grinned a bit. It was time for a small but perfect change.

The long-haired female suddenly yelped now pressed down into the mattress, while her mate now stood from atop of her. Her juicy ass was a visual treat the king always enjoyed.

"How do you like this new turn?" Bardock said with a small smirk, plowing inside his mate doggy style. The Saiyaness screeched to anyone that could hear them. Who coincidentally was standing outside, diddling herself by the erotic show. Fasha never believed she would love seen Bardock dominating another woman.

"I'll answer after you fuck my brains out" The Saiyaness said back, her mate going balls deep into her. She moaned every time Bardock plowed into her womb with reckless abandon that could turn common women into paste.

"Give me a challenge, then" Bardock responded with a cocky tone, a white aura surrounding him releasing some of his suppressed powers. His long rod kept penetrating into his mate's snatch, making her mourn like a horny beast. Hanasia kept enjoying been fucked like a whore. Only Bardock was allowed to take her that way. Other man and she would have killed them in the spot. Her black eyes slowly drifted towards the entrance, someone standing there.

Hanasia didn't know why but someone doing voyeur on her was turning her on even more.

Finally, Bardock felt his balls getting heavier, his release soon to come.

"Babe, I'm cumming!" Bardock grunted, his momentum enough to plow one last time with might to crash granite.

"Yes, cum with me!" Hanasia mewled, her next orgasm striking her like a lightning bolt. Bardock grunted, releasing a volley of his semen deep into Hanasia's womb painting her insides white. The two fighters yelled like wild animals reaching their combined climax.

The couple panted a bit. But they weren't deterred from continuing their actions. they had some more frustrations to work out of their systems.

Hanasia looked at her king with a knowing expression.

"Well, we have a little peeker" The Saiyaness stated with a small grin, catching her breath. Even now that she felt herself a bit tender from her mate's actions, she pointed at the half-opened door and used her ki to blast it away. Now the couple could see the red-handed caught lady like a child with her hands in the cookie jar. She wasn't blushing, either because she had no shame or was just too horny and no blood went to her face.

"Tell me Fasha, how turned on are you right now?" Hanasia asked straight to the point.

"A lot" The purple-eyed warrioress replied cutting the shit out. There was no point in denying it at this point. Both Bardock and Hanasia grinned. She was perfect.

"Nice answer" The long-haired alieness responded bringing her female friend closer and kissing her heatedly. Fasha widen her eyes by the unexpected actions. But the way Hanasia used her tongue to slowly violate her throat only made her feel hornier. She stopped fighting against her impulses and accepted Hanasia's entrance. Their hands slowly indulging into each other's feminine bodies.

She felt Bardock's bulkier frame appearing from behind her, his own hands tracing down her soft muscled back. His reinvigorated prick slowly rubbed in between Fasha's ass cheeks making the Saiyaness to moan inside Fasha's mouth. The other female wasn't left out of the picture, her hands slowly tracing down on Fasha's sizeful breasts and groping them hard. For a Saiyan, however, a hard touch was nothing but a pleasant stroke.

Fasha finally got her mouth free from Hanasia. The short-haired female twisted her neck and now shove her tongue down Bardock's throat. But the king turned her entire body around and holded her around her ample waist. The hot woman enjoyed herself been pressed against the most powerful Saiyan of all history. She had had wet dreams that started that way. She hoped this wasn't one.

"Now worship your king" Bardock ordered his tone leaving no ground for a reply. Fasha dropped to her knees and ate her king's penis in one swift move. Her hot mouth was like a hot furnace, her talented tongue massaging his length and covering it with saliva. She could taste Hanasia's fluids on her king's iron rod.

Meanwhile, Hanasia smirked by the erotic show, her right hand fingering her dripping pussy raw as her left hand massaged her C-sized breasts. The short-haired lady was a bit submissive. And the king's mate liked that. She could be trained properly into pleasuring her alphas.

Bardock let go of Fasha before her tight throat had made him cum. As much stamina as he had from training, the king was going to use it in other ways.

"On the bed" Bardock ordered and Fasha complied obediently. That was when Hanasia straddled the purple-eyed alieness' face.

"Nice girl. Now let's see what your tongue can do" She dropped her pussy right on Fasha's mouth. Fasha drove her tongue into her lover's dripping cunt. Fasha loved the sweat tastes of the lady and even Bardock's seed slowly trickling away from Hanasia' snatch. She gladly ate the juices like a feeding woman. And a Saiyan could fest a lot.

Bardock grabbed Fasha's thigh while she was occupied with Hanasia, his penis plowing right away into her tight folds. Hanasia felt the girl beneath her moaning inside her pussy. She was licking faster every-time Bardock thrusted into her tight vagina with superhuman strength. The Saiyan king used his free hands to pinch Fasha's nipple and massage her breat. She was a tad smaller than Hanasia but undeniably hot. His other hand slowly teased around Hanasia's exposed asshole, going inside her tight rectum.

"Yes, that's the spot!" Hanasia screeched by the combined actions of her lovers, her orgasm kicking through her hot body and a new one soon following. Fasha kept eating her out while her mind grew number by her king's actions over herself. She was been driven into a lust stupor. She wanted to scream out loud by Bardock's penis driving her into insanity but just mumbled incoherence inside Hanasia's dripping snatch.

The threesome continued for some time until Bardock's balls got heavier again. His release soon to come.

"Dam, Fasha. I'm cumming!" The Saiyan King plowed one last time with the strength to crack stones, injecting his seed in rapid volleys into Fasha's tight snatch. The Saiyaness moaned another orgasm making her body spasm by his lover's actions. Hanasia wasn't left behind, her own scream releasing her juices down on the purple-eyed Saiyaness' face. The combined released finally shattered the bed and cracked its legs. But the Saiyans paid no heed to that, lost in their intimate animal moment, resembling their wild Ozaru selfs rampaging through cities.

The three aliens panted a bit after a joint release. That was when Fasha was raised up and kissed by her king. His rod was back to full strength as she traveled with her hands all over his scared chest.

"Who wants to go next?" The king asked back in the game. The two female lovers grinned to each other. This training method was certainly more fun.

* * *

><p>After eighteen hours in the outside world, the Time Chamber's door opened and the three aliens walked out of it. Both Kami and Popo looked in utter shock. Not only the aliens had survived but their energy signatures had shot beyond anything possible. Been close to them was giving the two beings a migraine.<p>

"Thanks for your help" Bardock nodded his head towards the Guardian of Earth. He normally wouldn't hold a promise but after such a great time in the chamber, he was willing to at least fill that promise "Once the tyrant we must defeat is gone, I'll send some of my men to help you out" Kami responded with a nod of confirmation. As helpless as he felt for not been able to do it himself, The Guardian treasured the planet more than anything else. And he was willing to make the deal.

"Let's go find our ships" The king said, floating through the air faster than a speeding bullet. His mates were after him in no time. Thanks to their extra powers, they quickly reached them in just a minute.

"That was fast" Fasha said, still amazed by her new strength.

"When it counts" Hanasia stated with a teasing smile towards her king. Bardock only rolled his eyes.

"You two have become perverts" The Saiyan King stated.

"And that's why you like us" Fasha retorted knowingly. Bardock didn't bother in acknowledging that truth. He simply sat inside his ship and the door closed behind him. His mates followed his example.

Now it was time to test their new powers and save their race from an effeminate tyrant.

* * *

><p><strong>Notes from Chapter 3:<strong>

**Kami asking for help makes sense to me. Goku doesn't exist to help Earth in the future so Kami needs another one to help him.**

**It's my first time writing an adult scene so you now better expect more of them in other stories. Hopefully, people will have liked it once they have read it.**

**Now Zarbon has found out about Dodoria and so has Frieza. Will they realize that the Super Saiyan is back in the universe?**

**There was also a hint of a stronger Super Saiyan transformation coming. Let's see who finds out.**

* * *

><p><strong>Power Levels:<strong>

**Bardock:**

Base form: 25,000

After eight months in the Time Chamber: 1.5 million

**Fasha:**

Base form: 10,000

After eight months in the Time Chamber: 1 million

**Hanasia:**

Base form: 12,000

After eight months inside the Time Chamber: 1.2 million

**Kami:** 500

**Popo:** 400

**Frieza: **530,000

**Zarbon**: 23,000

* * *

><p><strong>And so the Saiyans are ready for the final battle. Let's see what's to come!<strong>


End file.
